Unbridled
by TheCrookedQueen
Summary: It's the 2nd Era in Tamriel. The Three Banner's War is going full fledged on every continent. The Gold Coast is ruled by pirates and the ruthless assassins of the Dark Brotherhood. In the town of Anvil, people are going missing, to be found later with a black hand print burned into their chests. Is it predator or prey? After all...betrayal changes us all.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Mesperyian smiled softly as the sun shone brightly through the chapel windows, illuminating the carefully crafted drapes and shimmering trinkets of the temple of Dibella. She wore a soft white silk dress as she sat, a simple gold necklace shimmering around her neck. A few worshippers strolled around, admiring the white marble and glorious statue of Lady Dibella that stood tall at the chapels head, holding a flower. She looked back down at her lute, strumming a few chords. The visiting worshippers turned towards her eagerly, she was often praised the most beautiful of the Dibellan dancers in Anvil.

She tossed her long, reddish brown hair over one shoulder and began. The music flowed smoothly, a joy filled smile graced her lips as she played. She waited another moment before beginning to sing, softly at first, letting her voice grow with the music. She watched as several worshippers swayed to her music and even danced slowly together. When the song was finished, she stood, curtsied, and slipped down to the dancers room.

"Mes!" she turned and smiled down at the shorter girl. She was a very tall, dark skinned imperial, and her training made her strong, her mother had gifted her with voluptuous curves.

"Brina" she smiled and hugged her.

"Priestess Tranith wishes to speak with you, I don't know why" Brina told her, waving a hand as if batting away tiresome questions. Mes frowned slightly.

"I see, is she in her office?" she asked setting her rosewood lute down on a soft cushioned couch. Brina nodded before flouncing away back to her group. Anxiety twisted her stomach as the girls eyed her and whispered while she crossed the floor to knock on Priestess Tranith's door. Before she could knock, the High Priestess opened the door and smiled at her. Mes stepped over the threshold silently, the room was very open, with lovely colored cushions and couches to lounge on. The large glass double doors were open to show the back streets of Anvil and allow the rich sunlight to spill into the room.

"You wished to see me, High Priestess?" she asked quietly, Tranith lounged on one of her couches, looking up at the murals on the ceiling. Mesperyian sat down hesitantly on one of the large pillows on the floor.

"Yes…" Tranith said softly, she paused for a moment before turning her deep brown eyes on her, she shifted a little, waiting. "Your music and voice are unchallenged in this temple... I, and the other priestesses believe it's time you moved from the rank of Acolyte to Priestess."

Mesperyian gapped at her, joy filling her like sunlight and spiced wine.

"Really?" she gasped, Tranith laughed, nodding as she stood.

"Yes, really. You are one of our most faithful, and your devotion to your arts is beautiful. To keep you from the becoming a Priestess would be a sin against Dibella"

CH.1

Mes stared at Brina, ice seemed to have flooded her veins.

"What are you doing, Brina?" she asked it softly, trying hard to keep the fear from her voice. The other girl was holding a bucket filled with a liquid she couldn't identify.

_Divines… I hope that isn't piss… _she thought bitterly, Brina's eyes glistened over with tears.

"I should have been made priestess!" she was choking on her own wet sobs "I was here longer, devoted longer! You're the daughter of a harlot, I'm the daughter of a noble, I should have been the one chosen!" Brina practically screamed the words at her. Mesperyian flinched, looking away.

"Lady Dibella says it doesn't matter where we come from" her voice was drowned out by the other woman's high pitched scream of laughter. Mes glanced around the streets desperately, but even the beggars seemed to have vanished. No guards patrolled here.

"It won't matter in the end. They don't want you anymore…not anymore…" Mesperyian took a few steps back as Brina stepped forwards. They were standing on the makeshift dock by the mermaid statue, a place normally very busy in the afternoons, was silent this late into the night.

"Brina, whatever your about to do"— she tried to block the liquid as Brina dosed her in it. The smell was sharp and hurt her lungs. "Brina!" she choked, desperately wiping it away from her face.

That's when Brina touched a torch to her clothes, she was ablaze in an instant.

Mes screamed as the fire ate the oil and quickly began to burn her skin. She'd wiped away the oil from her eyes but her face seemed to be on fire, as did her hands and chest, the flames licked around and raced up her back. Panicking, she stumbled backwards, nearly setting the docks on fire as she batted at the flames. She fell backwards off the dock, thrashing in the water for a few moments as the cold water soothed the hot agony of the flames.

Her face broke the surface, she gasped for air. Strong arms caught her and pulled her up onto the bank of the pond. She looked up, gasping. Her savior peered at her from under a dark hood. She saw the glint of eyes before she blacked out.

Mes blinked awake with a soft gasp, fear making her bolt upright. But she was alone. She calmed herself as her heart continued to beat erratically in her chest. From the look of the smooth stone, and simplicity, she had a guess that a healer had found her after she passed out. She glanced down, her hands were heavily bandaged, she gently felt up from her ribs to her neck to find she was bandaged from the waist up. Half of her face was covered in the same soft white bandages. The soft shuffle of robes brought from her thoughts.

"Have you any idea who did this to you, my dear?" the older woman asked gently while she began inspecting her bandages and removing them. Mes shook her head, watching the healer's face carefully.

"No…" she lied smoothly "is the damage bad?" she could hear the hesitation in her own voice. She had never seen such pain flash across someone's face before. The healer lowered her golden hood.

"I saved what I could. I'm sorry for what I couldn't heal…" Mes swallowed hard, staying silent and still as the woman removed the rest of her bandages. "I was able to save your eye, at least…"

Mesperyian stood, walking a little unsteadily towards the long mirror to see the scars herself. She took a deep breath before looking into the mirror, a strangled cry passing her lips. Half of her face was badly marred, the scars traveled down her neck and chest, over her shoulder and down her back. Her forearms and hands bore the same horrific visage. After a moment, she turned away from the mirror, anger burned brightly in her chest. She accepted the grey robes placed out for her, pulling the hood low over her face and leaving the small place.

Anvil was lit up with sunlight, the townspeople bustled about arguing and laughing and spending valuable gold at the market stalls. Though she knew she should eat, hunger didn't seem to touch her belly.

_Brina… Brina…_ a soft voice in her head whispered. Mes smiled as she headed to the temple, she could see many worshippers were already inside. Most of the acolytes and priestesses were dancing for the crowds. Mesperyian slipped past them, down into the private rooms of the temple. She found her mother's necklace and took only that before leaving. She spotted Brina as she went and made a simple offering to Lady Dibella. The girl was pale, but had a smug look on her face. She wore the revealing robes of a new Priestess.

Rage welled up inside her so quickly she had to look away, her vision had burned red for a moment.

She caught Brina's eye, staring coldly. Brina gagged slightly, looking horrified as she saw the scars. With that, she turned away from the towering statue and Brina, stalking out of the temple.

Weeks past and Mes quickly learned how the sick, disabled, poor, and physically revolting were treated. Although many of the beggars treated her kindly, she received more than her fair share of crude remarks of what the men of the pirate town thought she was still good for. She took their remarks, cruelty, spit, and beatings with her head high. She didn't say a word as she was denied quarters at the inn because of her visage.

In her third week as a beggar, when she was spat on and shoved down by yet another gang of bullies that her mind became clear, she smiled as she stood. Dusting her robes off and looking into each of they're sneering faces. The burning light she had learned carefully to control welled up inside her.

These were the first of many bodies the Anvil guard found, always resting by the water near the mermaid statue, burned beyond recognition except for a black handprint burned onto the chests that had been exposed by torn clothing.

Evening fell fast, Anvil was always more beautiful at dusk. Mes walked serenely down the paths behind the buildings, enjoying the sweet scents in the air. She could see Brina a little ways ahead of her on the path, nearing the well-lit statue of a warrior. She had never asked who the warrior was. Brina stopped just outside the pool of light, Mes silently caught up to her and touched her shoulder. Brina turned, looking frightened.

"Do I know you?" she asked, Mes smiled as the other woman's voice shook. She lowered her hood slowly, tilting her head.

"I think so, yes" Mes replied coldly, Brina looked terrified, blood draining from her face as she saw the evening air smelled of salt and jasmine.

"What? This?" Mesperyian gestured at her face, laughing softly, her coppery gold eyes flashing "This isn't nearly the extent of the damage from that fire, darling" she took Brina's arm and lead her into the light, holding her close like the best of friends while she looked up at the silent warrior.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Brina whispered, her dark eyes wild with fear. Mes smiled calmly again, returning her gaze to the statue. The fire in the braziers made the marble come alive, she watched as the statues face became more sorrowful.

"No…" she replied watching the white marble shimmer in the fire light. "You gave me a second chance, you see. No one knows me as the harlots daughter anymore" she stopped for a moment as a couple walked by, murmuring sweet nothings to each other.

"So you'll let me go?" Brina asked hopefully, relief making her relax. Mesperyian smiled a little, guiding her back towards the back paths behind the temple. Brina didn't fight her as they vanished back into the shadows.

"This is my favorite spot" she murmured secretively to Brina, dim light spilled through the stained glass from the candles that always remained lit. You could just barely see Lady Dibella through the glass, illuminating the small graveyard and it's statues and stones with warm light.

"It's beautiful" Brina admitted, starting to look anxious again when Mesperyian's grip didn't loosen. She looked idly over at a place workers normally rested, a decorated doorway to a family mausoleum.

"Yes… Yes it is" she looked at Brina, bright orange eyes glittering. Brina looked away, frightened by something she couldn't describe in Mes's eyes. Mesperyian just watched the flickering candles, letting go of Brina's arm. The woman turned and made to run, Mes caught her arm, spun her and shoved a jagged dagger into the girl's sternum.

Brina choked, unable to breathe, Mes twisted the dagger before violently ripping it out. Mes watched her fall to the ground and writhe. Mes pushed her onto her back, her hand lighting up with golden fire, she pressed her hand down into Brina's chest, watching as her mouth opened wide in a silent scream, if she had a diaphragm left, she might've managed it. Mes watched with a blank expression as Brina felt her flesh burn and boil under her hand, as she suffered before the light left her eyes. She laid the woman's body up against the flowered door to the tomb, blood dripping onto the white stone. She turned away, the dagger still clutched tightly in her shaking hand and dripping blood. She wiped it absentmindedly on her grey dress as she entered the temple. It was empty, no temple acolytes worked this late. Most were home or at the nearest tavern getting plastered.

She walked slowly to a ring of candles by the statue of Dibella, setting the blade back on its cushion, there was still blood drying on its edge. She knelt in front of the large golden statue, gazing up at it like a child searching the sky for a sign of hope.

"Lady Dibella… I beg your forgiveness, but I also curse your name. You didn't protect me… I know violence is not in your teachings, but she took everything from me. I won't come back to Anvil, or your temple. You left me for dead, just like"— she froze mid prayer as soft footsteps stopped just behind her. Swallowing, she turned and looked up into the middle aged face imperial man in ornate black robes. His hood was up, but she could see his face clearly in the many lights of the temple, the piercing blue of his eyes met her fiery one's..

"Such a beautiful face" he said the words so softly, she almost didn't hear them. She turned away as fire filled her veins, tears stinging her eyes and blurring her vision as her hand flickered with weak golden flames. She was also hyper aware of the blood stains on her robes, and the knife still dripping crimson onto the flowers.

"Sir, if you have come to mock me..." she barely breathed the threat, letting it hang in the air as she looked back up at the golden statue. It seemed dull, lifeless in a way it hadn't before. Dibella had never answered her prayers, so why should she pray?

"I see… An excellent kill, I might add." he said, kneeling next to her, he gazed up at the statue. Something she couldn't identify flickered across his face.

"Why didn't you let me die?" she asked as recognition flickered in her eyes, fear coiling in her belly as he continued to sit silently. She folded her hands neatly in her lap, glancing at the dagger and wondering if she would be able to grab it in time if needed.

"Truthfully?" he smiled a bit before turning his cold gaze back on her. "I could see your potential. I wanted to see what you would do if given the chance. I was not disappointed… And neither was the Night Mother" a strange sort of calm settled over her as she looked back at him, as if a steadying hand were resting on her shoulder.

"I don't think you came just to tell me that, who are you?" she asked quietly, leaning towards him slightly, curious excitement zipped through her veins like a bolt of lightning.

"In time, but first, let me look into your eyes" she tried not to flinch as he held her chin between his fingers, staring deeply in her eyes. She tried to remain still, even as the odd chill in his eyes made her want to fidget. "No remorse, no mercy. You do have the eyes of a killer, I wasn't sure before. But I am now."

"I am a speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. I speak with the voice of the Night Mother, and I act with the hands of our Dread Father, Sithis" he told her quietly, standing. Mes scrambled to her feet, heart racing, and blood pounding in her ears. Her lips felt sealed as he watched her calmly, an almost satisfied smirk on his face.

"You've killed before this, haven't you? How many people died looking into those eyes? Enough that the Night Mother noticed. She guided me to you, and now I offer you a purpose for your slaughter" he began walking slowly around the chapel, looking at the tapestries and murals. The trinkets and incense candles. He glanced back at her as she followed him obediently.

"Silence is the music of Sithis, so perhaps you'll serve us well" he muttered when she didn't respond, chuckling a bit and taking her arm gently. "We know that you can kill, to determine if your worthy of the Brotherhood, show us you can obey"

"I'm listening, Speaker" the words left her lips before she had a moment to think about what they meant. It felt right, warmth filled her as that barely noticeable smile flickered across his lips. "I wish to hear your proposal" she added in a softer tone, feeling both excited and nervous.

"Splendid!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mes crept slowly through from the shadows, lips pursed. Count Quintos Jarol was who Speaker Terenus had sent her to kill. Breaking into the estate was no easy feat either, the man was paranoid and had more guards then Queen Fortunata. That, and lots of… well, it would have been a secret passage if they hadn't left the instructions lying around.

"Amateurs…" she breathed softly, grateful for her breeches and hooded cloak. It barely fell to her hips and didn't make nearly as much noise as a dress would have. Mesperyian quickly ducked down a tunnel that should have been more properly blocked off, her bare feet left no trace in the soft earth and made noise softer than a whisper between lovers. She slowly approached the hidden docks where Quintos had fled to after his captain of the guard warned him of an intruder.

_I should have hid that body better,_ she thought a bit wistfully. Jarol had called a secret meeting with the Pirate Queen and Count Aquilarius, Mes had smiled wickedly while they discussed not only her murders, but a few others that might've been Brotherhood Assassins.

"SHOW YOURSELF, ASSASSIN! Or are you one of those Brotherhood cowards who prefers to strike from the shadows?" he yelled, she laughed at the quiver in his voice and pulled her blade out of his remaining guard. She let his body fall loudly and smiled at Jarol as they made eye contact. She was almost close enough to see the terror in his eyes. Mes slowly lowered her hood and blinked innocently at him as she got closer.

"Are you scared?" she breathed, inches from his face and brushing her thumb across his lip. Jarol was frozen to the spot with terror, she could almost hear his heart beating. Mes shoved the Blade of Woe violently into his diaphragm, she caught him when his knees buckled from the pain and laid him down gently. Mes twisted the blade as she removed it, watching him suffocate on his own blood, unable to breathe.

She felt nothing when he looked at her tearfully before his eyes became emptier then the Void. Mes ran across the dock and leapt into the warm coastal water, she dove under the waves to squeeze through the grate before erupting into the sunlight on the other side and making a beeline for the shore and collapsing for a moment, exhausted.

She forced herself to her feet with heavy eyes and started sprinting along the shore. Experience taught her to get as far from a victim as possible.

Mes finally arrived back in Anvil, walking quiet as a wraith up to the lighthouse Terenus had told her to go to after the deed was done. She watched from the lighthouse steps as frantic guards ran to Anvil screaming about murder. Mes smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder and stepped inside. When her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw Terenus staring into the flames of the hearth. A woman gazed sightlessly at the ceiling, her silky blue dress covered in the dark stains still slowly spreading from the sword that had impaled her. She approached the woman, gently brushing her eyes closed.

"The Count is dead, Speaker" Mes told him softly, she thought she felt a shift in his stature.

"Yes, the Night Mother is very pleased. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Sister" Terenus turned towards her, he didn't smile, but his eyes glittered in a way they hadn't before. Mes couldn't suppress her smile.

"That's it? That's all I had to do?" she laughed incredulously, nothing could be that simple.

"You have already proven yourself, we only need to seal our contract. Make your way to the Sanctuary, the Night Mother will guide you. When you approach the Black Door, it will pose a question 'What is the flavor of fear?' reply 'Exquisite, my brother' and the door will open for you" Terenus instructed, Mes inclined her head and slipped back out of the lighthouse. Her chest lighter then it had been in years, her eyes sparkled as she felt a pull towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

Mes trekked dutifully through the desert wilderness. Anvil was filled with sand, boulders, and only the strongest shrubs and trees could survive. It was finally dusk, she was caked in dust, sweat, and blood. The earth was still hot underfoot, but the cool breeze from the coast was soothing.

She kept walking, bright eyes scanning all around her. Ogres, trolls, lions, and wolves all called the inner wilderness their hunting grounds. She didn't fancy the thought of being thrown against a boulder so hard her skull cracked by an angry troll, or being torn to shreds by starving wolves.

Mes sat wearily down under a small overhang, checking her feet. They were bloodied from the sharp rocks and thorns.

"Damn it…" she muttered, rubbing her eyes, she was still following the warm homing beacon in her chest. After draining her waterskin, Mes got back onto her pained feet and continued walking and climbing up and down rocks in the direction the feeling told her to go. She was pulling herself up yet another rise and froze at what she saw. At the bottom of the hill was a broad shouldered man, scrambling away from a black armored warrior. The glint of a chest plate obscured by a black hand caught Mes's eye. Barely giving it a second thought, she stood on the boulder and threw a javelin of brilliant fire at the black armored warrior. They didn't see it coming and they were blasted off their feet and away from the man. With a savage whoop, Mes leaped down onto the loose gravel and slid on her bloody feet to the bottom, planting herself firmly between the dark brother and the warrior.

"This doesn't concern you! He belongs to the Dark Brotherhood" the warrior snapped, the scratchy voice quite feminine in nature. Mes glared, burning white flames creating a wall between them, they snaked up her body and spat at the warrior. The warrior froze before cursing colorfully and vanishing with a scarlet teleportation spell. Mes waited before letting the flames die down and looked at the broad shouldered nord.

"Brother" Mesperiyan greeted, offering a hand bearing calluses and cuts. The man hesitated before grasping Mes's hand and allowing the towering imperial to yank him back to his feet.

"You are not from our Sanctuary, who are you?" he asked in a heavy nordic accent, eyeing Mes carefully, his posture proud but wary.

"Speaker Terenus found me only a few days ago. I completed my contract to give solace to Jarl Quintas" Mes explained "My name is Mesperiyan"

"If your really one of us, what is the flavor of fear?" he asked, Mes dipped her head.

"Exquisit, my brother" Mesperiyan replied without missing a beat. There was a long moment of silence before he laughed loudly and clapped her shoulder.

"I am Kor, let's return to the Sanctuary. Matron Astara is waiting for you" Kor's voice had lost all wariness, and becoming booming and joyful. Mes nodded and they started walking down into the mouth of the canyon. Passing by old Ayleid ruins and a few minotaur camps. Hidden in a sandstone ravine was a large, ominous black door. It was adorned with a massive skull, a black handprint splattered on its forehead, small worshipful figures were barely visible as the door was so worn with age.

Mes stepped up to the looming door at Korre's encouraging nod, and jumped at it's hoarse whisper.

"WHAT… IS THE FLAVOR… OF FEAR?" it rasped, Mes took a moment to compose herself, heart still pounding.

"Exquisite, my brother" she replied boldly, thankful her voice didn't quiver.

"WELCOME….HOME" it rasped, it slowly opened enough to admit her and Korre. Mes stepped inside, her breath catching a bit. The deep cavern was lit only by groups of candles, there was a chill in the air, but it was pleasant. It felt like home.

She could feel Kor following her inside, but it was so dark inside it was almost impossible to see. Somehow, her feet seemed to pick out the path on their own as they moved past the flickering shadows cast by candles. After rounding a natural bend, the light increased mildly, looking up she saw why. There was a stained glass window depicting a heart with a blade that looked familiar plunged into it. The rose and amber colors washed across the path, revealing running water and stalagmites. Tattered banners hung and fluttered softly, or maybe they only appeared to move because of the flames.

Mes curled her hands into fists as she moved confidently up the stone staircase until she came to a large cavern much like a crossroads. There was a short, scarred breton woman standing with her arms crossed. Her white hair cropped short.

"You must be the new sister" her voice was like mercury. Slippery and unpredictable.

"Yes." Mes replied, eyes burning bright.

"My name is Astara, I'm the matron of this sanctuary. Do your duties as your ordered, fulfill your contracts, and stick to the shadows. No more or less is expected of you. I would also recommend you study the book that holds the 5 Tenets, those are the only rules the brotherhood abides by" Astara told her in a brisk, serious voice.

'Note to self...The Matron probably doesn't have a sense of humor' Mesperyian thought, unable to keep the amusement out of her eyes. Astara glared at her coldly.

"I would recommend you find your bed, and get to know your brother's and sister's" the matrons tone dismissive. Mes gave a short bow and followed the crimson rugs towards a staircase lit up with candles. Laughter and conversation floating down towards her as she got closer. The cavernous room at the top of the stairs was lit with iron chandeliers, small alcoves were carved out of the walls to allow more personal bed space and living areas for each assassin. Mes's eyes fell on an empty alcove and made her way towards it, she could feel the eyes of several of her fellow assassins following her every move. She fought the urge to smirk, instead focusing on lighting the candles in her alcove with golden flames on her fingertips.

She didn't waste time stripping off her filthy makeshift clothes, changing into the shrouded armor that had been sitting ownerless on her bed. The black leather was soft but firm, easy to move in, and the hood with it's mask would make for easier assassinations without fear of being seen.

"So you're the new-blade" a cocky voice greeted as she adjusted her gauntlets, Mes turned and narrowed her eyes at the redguard man. "Names Tanek. Don't bother telling me your name, we'll just stick with new-blade and see if you stick around"

"I'm not going anywhere" Mes responded calmly, turning her attention back to her gauntlets before leaning against her bed frame.

"I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you, Durisa was a fully trained assassin and she still ended up face down in an anvil ally with her throat slit from ear to ear" Tanek replied, shifting his weight and watching for her reaction.

"That couldn't have been an easy murder. Has anyone else been killed?" Mes asked curiously, cracking her knuckles casually, her golden hair hiding the burned half of her face.

"No. It couldn't have been. Van was new, from Glenumbra. Pinned to an inn wall by his own daggers. Watch yourself, new-blade. Someone is hunting the hunters, we aren't alone in the shadows anymore" Tanek answered gravely, the playful note in his voice fading.

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm outside the sanctuary, brother" Mes murmured as she turned away sitting on her bed and inspecting her feet. They were covered in dirt and dried blood, cuts adorning the rough skin. She began cleaning the wounds with a cloth dipped in the water bowl.

"Aren't you an interesting one" Mesperyian sighed and looked up at the smooth, seductive voice.

"Hello, temptress" Mes responded dully, the woman laughed, tossing her sheet of black hair over her shoulder. Batting her eyelashes and pairing it with a mischievous smile.

"Mirabelle, shouldn't you be off fornicating with Cimbar or something?" Tanek asked playfully, Mes grimaced and went back to her wounds.

"Why, Tanek, we have a new sister and all you can think about is me screwing Cimbar? Please" Mirabelle turned her attention back to Mesperyian. Taking the hint from the expectant silence, Mes complied.

"Mesperyian." she answered, applying some basic healing spells to the cuts.

"Wasn't that the name of the dead priestess of Dibella?" Tanek asked suddenly, looking at her with a new intensity. Mes looked up at them with eyes like the flames of a forge.

"Do I look dead to you?" was the only response that passed her lips, her tone made it obvious it was rhetorical. Before they could ask more questions, an argonian sporting shrouded robes and a thick leather bound tome approached.

"Are you the initiate? I will need to interview you at length for my journals. I make meticulous notes" his voice held the hissing tones of the deeper blackmarsh argonians. She'd heard it only once when a black scaled argonian woman passed through and left the dagger Mes had used to kill with at the altar.

"Journals?... Look, I'm not much of a talker-"

"It won't matter if you talk or not" he interrupted dryly, Mes sighed softly, silently admitting defeat. This assassins brotherhood was turning out to be alot more social then she'd originally bargained for.

"You know, Green-Venom-Tongue, I can think of about a hundred other ways you could have introduced yourself" judging by the way Mirabelle looked at the man who approached, she could only assume this was Cimbar.

"What pit of Oblivion did I fall into to deserve this?" Mes muttered to herself as all the information the other's had gathered was quickly passed on to Cimbar, and Green who was writing it carefully down in his book.

"New sister, huh? Just don't encroach on Mirabelle's area of expertise. We only need one infiltrator and spy in the sanctuary, you understand" Cimbar commented, exchanging a sultry gaze with Mirabelle. Mesperyian's annoyance was reaching a breaking point.

"New-Blade, what happened to your face?" Tanek asked as soon as she brushed her hair back. Mes stood and stalked out of the bed chambers, back down the stairs. She walked almost aimlessly but ended in a room with shelves of books lining the walls. A dark elf sat reading by a thick, red tome. He looked permamently bored as he read through some papers in his hand.

"Do you know where I might find a contract?" Mes asked, even as she admired the many hundreds of books.

"What was that? Oh, I see. Your our newest addition. Hm...You can't be that good, your name hasn't appeared on any of my contracts" he drawled with the barest trace of amusement in his voice, Mes chuckled a bit to herself. "My name is Elam Drals. You can choose contracts from the book of the damned" he nodded at the red book on the stand.

"How long have you been here?" Mes asked, flipping open the book and reading through some of the contracts.

"I've been here since this sanctuaries inception. It's nice to see your not the brooding type. They get incredibly dull" Elam answered off handedly, having returned his attention to his book.

"Watchful silence only gets you so far in the world" Mesperyian paused on a contract in Kvatch, carefully marking her name down to claim the contract. She could feel Elam glaring at her before he chuckled darkly.

"Your not quite as new to this as I thought, your soul is gripped tightly by Sithis and has been for a long time, initiate"

Mes didn't respond, just gave a short bow before turning on her heel to find the kitchen before going to bed.

There was a soul waiting for Sithis in Kvatch that she would need to visit in the morning


End file.
